The Times Come to Play
by wishIwereanime
Summary: Sequel to my story 'Come Little Children'. I reccomend reading that one first.


**Sequel to Come Little Children. Keep in mind, they were about...6 or 7 years old in the song fic. Now they're 16 or 17 (aka their normal ages). Haruhi looks how she did in middle school in both of these stories. I've been wanting to write something like this for a while now. Hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twins (yet..heh heh). I do own the girl and the quote.**  
><strong>*\-/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\**

_*~ The world is a man made jungle, and we are the predators~*_

They could hear her. Haruhi, singing her song. Time to play.

The two took off, sweeping through the forest without a sound. As deadly and confusing as the shadows that cloaked the forest. It wasn't always a child that was lured into the forest. Sometimes a teenager, rarely an adult. Children were the easiest to hypnotize, so vulnerable were their innocent minds. No, they were lucky that they had been spared. Because they were twins.

She was closer. And judging by the sound of her victims footsteps, Haruhi had manged to find a teen.

Kaoru felt his fangs extend and sharpen. He didn't need a mirror to know that his eyes were beginning to tinge red, as the time crept closer to midnight.

The haunting song ended, as Haruhi left the person in the heart of the woods. Judging by the faint smell of blood, they had tripped quite a bit. As the two got closer, it was clear this was a girl. She seemed confused, having suddenly found herself in the middle of a forest in the middle of the night.

Hikaru and Kaoru crept closer, coming up on different sides of her. Hikaru slipped out from behind a tree and her eyes instantly fixed on him. For a moment she looked hopeful. Of course she would. In this lighting her weak eyes would never be able to see the very clear reasons she should be afraid. Why they were the predators, and she was the prey.

"Thank goodness. Please, will you help me?"

"Help you?" His voice was low and velvety. Dark and deceivingly calm.

"Yes, I'm not sure how I got here and I would be really grateful if you helped me find my way o-"

"Now why would I do a silly thing like that?" Hikaru lifted his face, revealing his eyes which had been almost completely hidden by his bangs before.

She gasped at the sight of them. Almost all red now, with a hint of gold still lingering around the edges.

"Wh-what are you?" Her instincts had kicked in, and she sensed something dangerous about him.

With a low chuckle, he slipped back into the woods. Koaru came out, just a few feet behind her.

"I don't think you should be asking questions. Not when your time is so...limited" She spun around

"H-how did you..."

"Mm, and you smell positively delicious, wouldn't you say Kaoru?" Hikaru murmured, now no more than two feet away.

The poor girl looked back and forth frantically between the two, momentarily shocked at seeing the identical beings. Before fear surfaced once more.

"Absolutely Hikaru" Kaoru purred, giving the girl a devilish grin and bearing his fangs. He could feel them sharpening as the moon climbed higher and midnight was almost upon them.

"Please leave me alone" Her eyes sparkled with tears

"Oh there's no need to beg. On only one condition will we let you go" And this time they spoke in unison.

She just stared, waiting almost eagerly.

"Let's play..the which one is Hikaru game." There was something in their voices. Like they were sharing a private joke.

The teen girl looked slightly relieved. All she had to do was guess who was who? Not hard, considering they had already said each others names.

"Ah ah ah, no cheating." Kaoru said quietly before both he and Hikaru slipped back into the darkness. This was their favorite part, the most climatic part of the night. No one ever guessed right.

They circled their victim a few times, purposely snapping twigs and scattering leaves to confuse her.

They came out, in the same positions as before.

"Make a guess" The twins said together.

"Uh...I th-think that one is...H-Hikaru" She stuttered pointing at Kaoru. She assumed they had switched places. A fatal mistake.

In the distance the Ouran Academy's clock tolled, causing crows to fly into the air. Midnight.

"Wrong." Their eyes turned completely red, fangs sharpened to break the skin with the lightest touch.

She screamed. And like most, she ran.

Hikaru and Kaoru took off after her, keeping up easily. Hikaru came up in front of her, Kaoru from behind. Realizing there was no hope r escape, their prey began sobbing, pleading for her life to be spared.

The twins ignored her as they bent down simultaneously and sunk their teeth into opposite sides of her neck. Her screams were abruptly cut off, and she went limp. They dropped the now drained corpse to the ground. Licking the last drops of blood off their lips, Hikaru and Kaoru melted back into the shadows, her blank eyes wide and staring after them.

**/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\-/*\**  
><strong>Dun dun duuuuun :)<strong>  
><strong>First try at a horror fic. Please review and tell me what you thought.<strong>

**-wishIwereanime**


End file.
